


the Loss of Eden

by graham_humberts_shoelace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Bellarke being Bellarke and being idiots about their feelings, F/M, I'm gonna say Becho broke up just before they went to cryo sleep, Original Child Characters, Pregnancy and Childbirth, Season 5 AU, in which Clarke and Bellamy's cryo pods malfunction and they wake up 73 years earlier than planned, kind of like the movie Passengers but only in the sense that they wake up early, major character death for Monty and Harper obvi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham_humberts_shoelace/pseuds/graham_humberts_shoelace
Summary: Fifty-two years after going into cryo, Clarke Griffin wakes up and discovers that her pod has malfunctioned. Moments later, Bellamy Blake also awakens, his pod having malfunctioned just like hers. The pair must navigate the struggles of their choices on Earth and of being the only awake humans on Eligius IV.~~~A season 5 AU, ignoring season 6 and 7 entirely. Likely to change the fic name later!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Echo/Bellamy Blake (past), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a concept that's been on my mind for a while, esp considering how unsatisfying this show has wound up being the last two seasons. Sure, we got our Bellarke angst in s6 but it ultimately lead nowhere, not to mention season 7 being a big fat MEH with no focus on it's two mains and caring more about the stupid Flame and about Echo. 
> 
> JR you literally had COUNTLESS of other side characters to focus more on- Octavia, Murphy, Raven, or even JORDAN. This show........ just does not feel like it used to. I miss my delinquents vibe. Now we've been stuck in the same room for like 12 episodes and it's only been oh I DUNNO like a DAY in show time?? I'm a Tired Bellarke Clown, so so tired.
> 
> So! Rant and personal feelings on this season aside, this concept has played on my mind for a while. It starts off at the end of season 5 when Clarke and Bellamy wake up, only instead of it being Jordan unfreezing them, fate decided to rear it's ugly head and make their pods malfunction, thus leading to them being the only ones awake. Kind of Adam and Eve esque but I ain't too into my biblical references so I won't be referring to it a lot just in case I mess things up.
> 
> This is a pretty short first chapter, but length should get better as we continue!
> 
> Without further ado; enjoy the fic!

The hiss of the airlock releasing on her pod is the first thing Clarke registers. She blearily blinks her eyes open, looking up as the glass slowly unfogs and the ice crystals begin to fade away. She then looks up at the ceiling as it comes into view, taking a log of the pipes and wires running down it. She spends a moment laid there, the sound of her soft breaths the only thing she can hear.

It's quiet. Too quiet.

Clarke sits up, warily looking around her. No one else is awake. _Yet_ , she reminds herself. She adjusts the sleeves on her shirt before lightly hoping off of the slab. Her eyes search for Madi, to check if her daughter is waking up. Clarke wanted to be by her side when that happened-

But first... her eyes catch the little screen on her pod that had bore her name and other health related details. Her heart all but stops in her chest when she instead reads, in bold red lettering, "ERROR".

"Oh no, no, no, _no_." she runs her hand through her hair, inspecting the screen and the buttons. There has to be _something_ there that could help her. Unfortunately, she's no technological genius like Raven or Monty, but... there's gotta be a goddamn manual or something in the Captain's Bridge, right? It would hopefully be an easy fix, maybe just a loose wire of some sort-

There's a hiss of air a few pods away, and Clarke turns, watching the cover lift and the slab slide out. _Bellamy_. She walks over to him, glancing at his screen.

ERROR.

She swallows, looking around at the rest of the pods briefly, before focusing her attention back on him. His eyes flutter open, confusion swimming in them for a moment, before they focus on her and fill with that oh so familiar warmth that is just pure _Bellamy_.

"Hey." she greets hoarsely, managing a little smile. 

Bellamy smiles faintly back at her, clearing his throat. "Hey." he says gruffly, before sitting up, looking around them. A beat goes by, and then he slowly turns his head to look at her. "Why are we the only ones awake?" he asks her, his brows furrowed together when he looks at her. Looks at her like she has all the answers. She does not.

"I don't know. I woke up about a minute or two before you did." she informs him, before pointing at his screen. She watches him take it in, watches the fear come to his eyes at the word "ERROR", she wonders if she'd had that same look in her eyes. "Mine said the same. I'm hoping it's just a loose wire, something easy we can fix. There's gotta be some sort of manual around somewhere, right?"

Bellamy is still staring at the screen, but he snaps out of it, looking back at her and plastering a small smile on his lips. She hates that she feels unable to tell if it's genuine or not anymore. "Right. I've gotta say, I'm no Raven, think we should wake her up for this? Might get done quicker- scratch the 'might', it'll definitely get done quicker."

Clarke hums, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah, we should. Don't wanna pull the wrong wire and have her yell at us for a few hours when she wakes up."   
  
"Not at all." he grins, and she softly smiles back at him. For a moment, they look at each other; a thousand possibilities of what to say hanging between them. But the moment is broken when Clarke steps to the side to allow Bellamy space to get off of the slab. He wobbles on the spot for a moment, before shrugging off said wobbliness. 

"She'll be down this way." she tells him, gesturing to her side of the room. The pods were in alphabetical order, so Raven would be on her side, but further at the end. 

"Well, better go wake her up so she can fix this mess." he chuckles, gesturing for her to lead the way.


	2. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for season seven below.

So, hi, it's been close to two months, oops!

First of all, sorry for not updating, folks! And I'm sorry that this isn't an update on the fic!

I just wanted to let you all know WHY I haven't updated this fic yet. First of all, life was pretty hectic for me, I work retail so Christmas is a nightmare and a half lmao. Second of all, my feelings towards the 100 have changed like............ a lot.

Particularly involving Clarke and Bellarke.

Do I still adore Clarke pre season 7? Yes! Do I still adore Bellarke and think they were perhaps the MOST wasted opportunity on the damn show? Yes!

But am I over Bellamy's death yet? No, I'm not sure I ever will be. It was like a slap in the face, and it was the biggest insult to Bellamy fans (even if they weren't Bellarke shippers!!). I'm not going to call his death anything but that; an insult. It was Jroth's way of saying "well Bellarkes/Bellamy fans, thanks for the views you gave me, now that I've used you to get 7 seasons, I'm gonna kill off your fave and include a pointless test episode for the prequel which you all will still watch right???"

I knew going in Bellamy and/or Clarke was dying, I'd prepared myself for that. But the way it was done was disgusting and insulting. I wasn't prepared for how BADLY it would be done.

Bellamy Blake, who loved with EVERYTHING he had, who protected his people, was shot by his soulmate. Whether you consider them romantic or platonic, Bellarke were soulmates. The head and the heart. Mind and feelings. Soulmates.

And she killed him. For a book she never even took and........... Madi died anyway? Bellamy's death was rendered pointless, and that's never how I saw his death turning out to be. Going out by defending his people? A stray shot taking him out? Hell, Clarke killing him on ACCIDENT???????

Anything would've been better. Bellamy deserved better.

Despite my personal feelings on the man, Bob also deserved better than having the character he'd put his heart and soul into for 7 years fucking RUINED like that bc the showrunner couldn't put his personal feelings aside. It's honestly the MOST unprofessional character assassination I've ever seen and needless to say; I'm not watching another damn thing Jroth is involved in.

Not to mention, for a show about saving humanity........... they............ killed humanity? The transcended turned into the light noodles and the others aren't allowed to have children and thus the human race dies with them? WHAT??? make it make sense, I'm begging you

So, what does all that mean for this fic?

Well, I'm not gonna be jumping back into it any time soon, sorry folks. I'm still tryna wrap my damn head around everything. I also just... don't hold the same love for the 100 that I did before. I will be coming back eventually though, I still enjoy the concept of this fic and want to finish it! I aim to rewatch the first couple of seasons to try and remind myself of why I loved this show.

Hint, it was the head and the heart. And also Murphy. And Monty and Harper.

So...... yeah. I'll update eventually, I promise, but it likely won't be any time soon I'm afraid. Sorry if I've disappointed anyone :(


End file.
